The present invention relates to a monitor camera controller.
As for the background art of the present technical field, JP-A-6-86290 can be mentioned. Therein, there is a description “in an ITV remote multipoint monitoring system configured to transmit video information from at least two ITV cameras in a monitoring area 1 to a remote monitoring station 4 though a transmission line 3 and monitor the video information in the monitoring station 4, signals from respective ITV cameras 2 are collected by a video synthesizing device 5 installed on the monitoring area 1 side and transmitted to the monitoring station 4.”